There are few Words That are Left
by Isfelvic
Summary: Myka and Pete are just tracking H.G. Wells, doing their jobs when another H.G. Wells bursts in along with his daughter and two other agents that look just like Myka and Pete. Myka wants to ignore her fluttering heart as much as Helena does. Pete wants to see how many pop culture references he and his 'copy' can make. Artie just wants to figure out how they all got to this world. AU
1. That have not already been said

**AN: **My first long-ish story in this fandom. This comes to my mind every time I watch the show. I've re-watched seasons 1-3 like 4 times and I love Bering & Wells. I may keep this going although it might only go for about ten chapters. Not sure yet**.**

* * *

"Stay safe, I'll join you soon. Stay out of their sight at least until I get there."

"Yes."

"Love you."

"Love you too dad."

* * *

Pete and Myka were checking over the area around the bronze sector. "This thing is useless." Pete mumbled to himself. "Why is it just five hours, that seems a little lame for warehouse technology." He glanced over his shoulder to his partner who grinned at him.

"You're just saying that because you know you can't use it after sex."

He shrugged. "You know me to well milady." She laughed. He shut off the durational spectrometer. "We're not gonna get anything off this thing." Which sucked cause it was fraking awesome to use. Then again he found amusement in almost anything.

"Pete, come here." Myka eyed the floor as she heard Pete step closer, she felt him stop just behind her shoulder. "Something was dragged here." She glanced up at him.

"A friend of Mac-Jerk's maybe?" He made a face that Myka knew showed he was trying to think. He was a smart guy, maybe not as smart as Myka, but he solved a few issues on his own. He watched his partner step over to the control panel and taps a few keys on the screen. "What're you doin?"

"If there's a history, which there has to be…I mean," she gave Pete that 'come-on' grin before turning back to the screen. "It's the warehouse. We can see who else he took with him."

"I like the way you think Mykes." He grinned.

He watched her face become serious again as she watched the screen carefully. If this other person was as nuts as MacPherson, they may be in trouble. "What?" His brow furrowed when he caught her look of surprise. "Who is it?"

"It says H.G. Wells." Myka looked at him, worrying her bottom lip.

* * *

"What does he want with Wells? Is he a nut-bar too or something?" Pete glanced up from the computer screen. He never really read books like Myka did but he'd seen _War of the Worlds_ at least half a dozen times and he'd seen _Based on a novel by: H.G. Wells_ flash across the screen before the credits every time. "I mean someone that came up with awesome sci-fi stuff like that can't be totally insane right?" He looked at Leena who shrugged and kept looking through the stack of cards from the bronze sector.

"He was considered way before his time…maybe the warehouse thought his ideas may start something." But even she wasn't convinced of that one.

Myka came in with an excited expression. Pete didn't even need to see the books to know what she was going to say. Maybe when they first met or a few years before he would have considered her a 'nerd' but after getting to know her as well as he had…he couldn't cheapen how special Myka really was. She was the sister he wished he could have read those books with as kids.

"The library is amazing." She gushed. H.G. Wells had been a hero of her childhood and teen years. She'd read almost all of his books and searched online for more than one of his short stories. He was a thinker, an analyzer; he had stared at the world with wonder of the future and science. He offered her life a great deal of inspiration in grinds or tough spots in her life. He was her drive to branch out in literature and discover other worlds author's had painted.

Leena grinned at her enthusiasm. No she wasn't as into them as Myka but she'd spent more than one night reading _The Invisible Man_ or _Dante's Inferno_ on a rainy night curled up at her B&B.

"Do we have comic books too?" They'd said first additions of everything right…that had to mean comic books.

"Really?" His partner spared him a second long glance as she thumbed through _The Time Machine_.

"Yes." He grinned in his boyish way and spun in the chair. He turned back to the computer screen and opened another search page. He pulled up a recent side-line from a paper in England; all he needed to see was H.G. Wells as he did a celebratory fist pump. "Tic-tac-Toe three in a row!" He cheered. He closed the windows for Birmingham and Manchester. "H.G. Wells's home-museum in London was broken into three months ago but nothing was taken." He looked to Myka and Leena.

"If you're looking for something in someone's house, you can't find it, and you have access to the person, who better to ask than that person." Myka voiced her thoughts aloud.

"Exactly!" Pete grinned. He held up his hand for a high-five but got none. "Leave me hanging? Lame. Let's go, we're gonna prove Claude was in the clear." He jumped up and headed to the doorway. He turned back at Myka's question. He made a face. "London." His spine tingled and he felt his stomach flip expectantly. "I got a feeling about this."

* * *

As the duo made their way into the house with the tour group Myka glanced around. This wasn't the first time she'd been here on a tour, however; it was the first time she could clear the house and actually look around. She passed over several people waiting for the tour to start before her eyes landed on a young girl sitting on the steps that lead upstairs.

She eyed her curiously. Immediately her gears spun and she connected several things at once as she quickly processed the girl. She had dark hair – almost black – the made her pale skin stand out just a bit more. Her dark eyes drifted almost lazily around the main room, but Myka could see a deep intelligence just under her bored façade. She had no rings on her fingers; her posture was slightly slumped – like she was upset about something – with her arms crossed over her knees. The black leather jacket on her shoulders seemed to be too big for her – maybe a relatives but certainly not her own – it matched her black boots. Her plain shirt was loose on her and her blue jeans bought to fit her size.

She couldn't have been any older than thirteen or fourteen. She was young and she saw no adults anywhere near her or trying to make contact. No, this girl; was here solo. Their eyes met and Myka felt like she was under a microscope for the brief seconds they connected. The girl glanced down before her eyes lit with recognition. She looked Myka in the eye and worried her bottom lip for a moment before looking away like she'd never glanced her way. Her hair covered the side of her face and Myka looked away.

"Shouldn't we clear this place out?" Pete mumbled into her ear.

"We could but that wouldn't be very stealthy would it?"

A very well dressed brunette lady came around the corner. Myka and Pete looked up as she eased by. She looked at Myka and the agent could see her visibly swallow, they offered each other a half smile before she glanced at Pete then looked away again. "Hell-o." Pete gave a soft sing-song voice as he made to follow her.

"We're working." Myka grabbed his arm as she looked over the guest list, noting a familiar name on it and noting it silently.

He grumbled before nodding and palming his own hips as he followed the tour group.

* * *

There was a moment – between the embarrassment of Pete and the impersonator and clearing out the house – that Myka realized that girl she'd seen hadn't been with the tour group and hadn't left with any of them either. "Alright let's look around." She tapped Pete's arm as he locked the door. "There was a girl, young, no adult with her, she was here when we arrived but she didn't leave just now…check the house."

He nodded. Of course Myka would have noticed that. She was picked for her own personal skill and he hadn't once doubted her when he told him about something she'd seen. "On it."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't." She called over her shoulder as she left the room.

His eyes narrowed. "That crosses off about ninety percent of the list." He peered around the main room for anything weird or artificty looking. "This would be so much easier if I was Myka."

* * *

Myka closed the Farnsworth and stood from the desk she'd been rifling through. So far she'd been empty handed. Her mind still spun from what Artie had just told her. A thud from upstairs caught her attention…she called for Pete, he sounded like he was still on the main floor, his panicked tone didn't escape her.

There was another thud and a muffled yelp. It sounded to her like a scuffle. She eyed the ceiling as she made her way back to Pete. "Hey Artie said that H.G. Wells is a," Pete cut her off.

"A woman? Yeah…he might have told us that first." He mentally smacked himself for being him in that moment.

Myka looked down to see that beautiful well-dressed woman again. Again she saw her swallow. "H.G. Wells is a woman…this is…that's something." It honestly blew her mind at first but the more she thought about it the more she saw the author in a more brilliant light. Despite the fact that she was holding the Tesla to Pete's throat.

A loud cry came from upstairs.

"Okay we are not alone here." Myka pulled out her gun. "Let him go, we may have worse to worry about." She watched the woman think it over. "It could be a Regent…it could be that girl I saw earlier, I don't know but either one could still be a danger."

H.G. let the man go but she didn't return the Tesla. She took a step back as the front door burst open. A tall man with black hair, pale skin, and a bit more than a five-o-clock shadow stumbled inside and started towards the stairs. His plain gray long-sleeve fitting to his chest as his skinny jeans rode low on his hips. Myka noted his plain off-brand black sneakers. Her gun turned to him before someone followed right after him.

"What…the…frak?" Pete's eyes went wide as he looked back and forth. "Myka?"

The person that had stepped in after him looked just like Myka with a blue shirt instead of red. She raised a Tesla to the man. "Hold it."

He stopped. They both ignored the other three people.

"H.G. we have to go back."

He raised his hands, palms facing the staircase in a show of peace. "It doesn't work that way agent…Bering was it?" His accent dripped like honey.

"I got her!" All eyes went to the stairs as two people appeared at the top.

Pete felt like his brain was gonna explode, Myka re-fixed her gun on H.G. and tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

Another Pete stood at the top of the stairs, holding the girl Myka had seen earlier by the arm. "I got her."

The man at the bottom of the stairs started up, growling, he froze when he felt the barrel of the Tesla at the base of his skull. "I told you to hold still."

"You said hold it, a comment that can be very easily misconstrued."

"Don't psychology me Wells. You know what I meant. Don't move or I have more than a Tesla to keep you down."

"Tell your partner there to let go of my daughter and I'll do whatever you like darling."

The 'other' Myka nodded to her partner and he let go of her arm. She bound down the stairs and lunged at the man, holding him around the shoulders with both arms as he lifted her off the stairs. "Papa!" She cried. "I was scared…I thought," he cut her off with a soft hush.

"I'm right here love. It's alright." He set her down. "It's going to be alright Christina." She nodded, wiping at her wet cheeks. "Warehouse agents aren't in the business of hurting children." He smoothed her hair.

Myka had to look away for a moment. There had been more than one daydream where she wished her own father would talk to her and love her that way. She caught H.G. looking on with a distraught expression.

"Okay!" Pete raised his hands. "Let's get these nut-cases cuffed and get this sorted please, because I feel like my brain is melting through my ears in confusion." He glanced around. "Am I the only one?"

* * *

Myka handcuffed H.G. to a chair while the other agents worked to detain the man and his daughter.

Pete watched in confusion as the 'other' Myka made a circle of thread around the man with a strange looking flower tied to the end to close it off. The man appeared to be getting tired and fell onto his back when she gently pushed his shoulder.

"Where did you," he fought to keep his eyes open. "Where did you…get that?" He took several deep breaths as his eyes finally found the agent that had made the circle.

"I did my research and connected the dots." She answered easily. "Don't worry; we're not going to hurt your daughter."

"I wouldn't care if you are a woman…I'd kill you anyways if you did." He threatened.

There was a moment of pause before she moved away to talk to Pete.

She walked back over to him, knelt down, and started whispering to him. He hummed back to her in response.

Myka turned to H.G. "Why are you working with MacPherson? Believe me he will turn on you."

"Like I wasn't already aware of that darling? That's just what they do isn't it?" The author crossed her legs and smirked, eye flitting between the agents.

"Who? What now?" Pete came back to what they were doing.

"Men, they seem to think women can't take care of things on their own. It becomes rather annoying eventually." She gave him a sparse look of annoyance that spoke of what she'd been through before encased in bronze.

Pete chuckled. "Okay lady you clearly have some anger management issues. You've been unconscious for a hundred years, time to let it go." He mimed tossing something over his shoulder.

The author raised a brow. "Who said we're unconscious?"

The agents glanced between each other. H.G. chuckled as they questioned her. Myka finally shrugged it off. "Look just tell us what he was after." Pete nodded his agreement. "Or I'll let him rip this place apart looking for it."

"Let me?"

"Not now Pete."

H.G. eyed him warily – he probably would ransack her home and destroy all of the tokens she'd planned on collecting today – she looked at his partner who gave her a small hopeful nod. She sighed and gave them the instructions. While they followed them she glanced over to what she'd have to assume was herself from an alternative timeline. She gave him a hopeful look. He grunted as he tried to stay awake, caught her eye, and nodded.

When they flipped the switch, H.G. grinned in joy as her invention lifted the four unsuspecting agents to the ceiling. She finished unclasping the cuffs she'd toyed with. The other H.G. and Christina stayed firmly planted.

"How are you three not effected?" Myka questioned with surprise.

"Oh I have magnetic boots." She answered as she pulled the circle away from the man. He sighed and smiled up at her gratefully. He pulled his shirt away from Christina's wrists (because Pete had forgotten the handcuffs while continuously telling Myka he had them).

"Thanks." He grinned at her before looking up to the agents. "We'll be seeing you. Whenever and if ever you catch up." He smirked and led his daughter from the room.

"That smug asshole." Pete growled.

Helena looked up at the other two agents. "Do take your time and reflect. It's a perfect time to converse actually." She smiled as she pulled on her coat over the imperceptor vest while leaving the room.

"Smug bitch." Both Myka's called together.

* * *

"Owww."

"Are all ceilings around here that high?"

"I think I broke something."

The four stood up and eyed each other. "Okay so…let me get this straight…you guys are from an alternate timeline…where H.G. Wells is a man and built a portal to travel between them." Pete started.

"Yes, and we also work for the warehouse, our Claude is a guy, and I guys that we're all stuck here. At least for now." The 'other' Pete answered.

"What are we supposed to call each other then if you guys are here for a while?" Myka asked.

"I'm down with whatever, just don't call me Peter Pan, I got over that one in middle school."

"My mom calls me Mo."

"Okay so Myka and Mo…Pete and…I dunno." They looked at each other curiously.

"Peeta." Both Myka's giggled.

"They went Hunger Games on us."

"This is gonna be great…fun…super."

"Come on!" Mo poked her head around the corner. They wanted to get this over with and figure this out more.

They stood outside for a moment…thinking, planning, wondering…but that could wait. They had two H.G.'s on the loose apparently and this was no time to stop and smell the roses. Pete and Peeta slipped on their sunglasses. "We'll be back." They said together before turning into small boys and clapping each other high fives.

"Brilliant."

**AN: **If you have another idea for nicknames for the other Pete and Myka feel free to share. You can flame if you want but I prefer ways that could help me improve. Feel free to vent though.


	2. A touch that woke you gently

**AN: **Okay this chapter is basically just helping create bonds with the characters I brought in. Next chapter will be more about Myka and Helena and then Mo and H.G. and that whole other side story :) enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes. I obviously own nothing but my OCs btw!

* * *

Myka and Pete entered Artie's office with Mo and Peeta trailing behind them. They spotted a boy who appeared about Claudia's age with the same flame red hair color sitting at the table beside the file docks. The right side of his head was buzzed down while the left was tied into a bun with a feather poking through to keep it tied. He smirked at them.

"Sup bitches." He crooned.

"The Claude-mister!" Peeta chortled as he eagerly met the boy who jumped up at gave him a hug before turning and doing the same for Mo. "Is it just us three then?" His expression changed from pleased to worried. When Claude nodded he sighed and rubbed the back of his head in a nervous fashion. "Super."

Myka closed the Farnsworth after Artie clued them in on what was happening on the main floor. "Who is this?" She turned.

"Oh! Myka, Pete, this is Claudestine!" Mo introduced, patting the teen's shoulder in a big sister fashion before one-arming him in a hug. He was a bit short for his age but that just made him more…him.

"Duuuude," the ginger groaned, expression pained. "It's just Claude now, please! Everybody back at the institute called me that, and I hated it. In fact…I hated it before then." He glared at her before looking at the two still slightly confused agents. "Yeah my name is Claudestine, play on words; please call me Claude or any variation of it. Awesome to meet you, super psyched really, but now let's get to work and tell me what we can do to help out your warehouse in this timeline." He rushed.

The two spared each other a wide-eyed stare before looking back at them. "How do you guys feel about group trips?" Pete questioned, grinning.

* * *

"Did I mention I have a horrible case of vertigo?" Claude cried as he clung to Mo's back on the second zip-line vest. They flew along after Pete and Myka with Peeta opting to use his belt for himself as touching Claude would have taken much sweeter talking.

_"I am so far out of your league play boy." _

The three waited patiently with Pete while Myka did her thing with the thimble. Pete watched them curiously as Peeta stood casually just beside the corner with his ankles crossed, leaning against the wall, and Myka fuss over Claude. The teen batted her hands away when she prodded too much but otherwise he seemed to draw comfort from her 'mother goose' routine. It looked like they had gone through it a million times as she checked him over for possibly the third time.

Peeta eventually had to tell her to quit being a mama bear and leave the kid alone which caused them to get into about a five second tiff before Pete waved them to follow.

H.G. ended up cutting the beads from MacPherson and causing him to turn to ashes while she escaped in the slight panic of the agents. After taking a small breath Artie forced them all to re-group.

* * *

"We still have to track down both H.G.'s." Artie spoke once he'd been filled in. "If there's no way to send you back to your timeline you may end up getting placed in this warehouse." He nodded to the three sitting at the other side of the table between Myka and Pete. "You're sure he said you can't go back?" When they nodded he huffed. "Why not?"

"Well in different timelines there are different things in the world. The warehouse is a parallel in all of them, obviously, but other than that nothing is ever the same." Claude spoke up. "If the materials he used for the portal only existed in our timeline it'd be impossible to find them here while in another line it'd be an everyday thing. They're all different." He shrugged. "If he really can't gather the materials then…we're here for good."

"We have to find them either way. It doesn't matter if you can go back or not." Artie took a cookie off the tray on the table.

"Do we really have to find them that bad?" Pete's brows furrowed as he swallowed his fifth cookie.

"Of course. We can't just let them run rampant. If one of them could create a portal to jump timelines who knows what they could do with modern technology here."

"Okay papa bear, jeeze. Get H.G. we got it." Pete nodded.

Mo sat forward, she hadn't touched her offered cookies and milk yet – she still smacked Peeta's hand away when he tried to steal one – she had read the files on their H.G. Wells a million times over. "Our H.G. is a mastermind…if this one here is anything like him then we won't find them until an artifact pops up or they want to be found." She left out the clue about the father and daughter she'd connected herself. It'd just be more worry to chalk to the list.

They looked up when Claudia and Leena walked in with an argument in progress. They were both hurting but Claudia's walls had slammed back up and she was as angry as she was when Joshua had vanished. She was on total defense and nothing was going to crack it.

Leena finally threw her hands up and stormed off into the kitchen. Claudia turned to the others. "Worst case of identity theft ever!" She hissed.

"Take a chill pill Clauderina." She looked over at Claude. "Nobody plans for that junk to happen to 'em. You're all crossing wires…tape up the ends man or re-wire." He slumped back into his seat and let Peeta one arm hug him. He seemed to be a very emotional teenager…then again so was Claudia but he was more vocal about situations.

Artie nodded before digging into his bag. "Here, take it and be happy for ten seconds." He handed her something.

Claudia squealed as she stared down at her new Farnsworth. She opened it and admired the sleek tech savvy look that was all her own. "Does this mean I'm an –," Artie cut her off. "No it means we can reach you when we need to, specifically me to make sure you're staying out of trouble."

The teen made a face as she closed it, mumbling that that was much less badass, but she was still happier. She just wanted to feel connected. When the boss left she flashed it to Pete. "Jellin?" She teased.

"So not. Just wanna see it."

"Sure?"

"Not even. Just wanna see it."

"Mmmm nah."

"Just wanna see it."

"Maybe next never."

"Lemme see it."

"You shall have to chase me."

Pete leapt up and charged after her while she squealed and ran off. She dodged a table that he unfortunately slammed right into.

"Grab it!"

"Dude!"

They heard a loud _crash_. Mo, Claude, and Peeta turned to Myka who shrugged. "This will be interesting." They laughed.

* * *

It took just a week for the three new members to get approved. The copies had spent more than a night getting to bond and know each other. That Friday night they sat in the main room on the floor playing board games.

Claudia was in plain cozy looking black pajama pants with a Night of the Living Dead T-shirt on, Claude who sat to her left was wearing a purple tank top with batman shorts, Myka sat across from them in her silky blue PJs with Pete beside her wearing a Terminator thermal and plaid pants. Mo and Peeta were with Leena in the kitchen getting snacks.

"You drop that tray I'll murder you Petey."

"Ugh that may be worse than Peeta."

"Why don't we just call the Pete from here Pete…and we call you Peter?" Claudia suggested with a raised brow.

"I concur." The other teen nodded.

"Dude by the way, love the feathered bun. So native."

The boy crossed his arms and tucked his feet into his knees while sitting straighter and nodding. "How." He spoke in a deep voice. "Is that racist?"

"Maybe a little." Claudia chuckled.

Leena set down the tray a tray of cookies while Peter set down another and a large bowl of popcorn while Mo set down a two-liter of soda and a container of water. Myka eyed her copy's t-shirt. It looked worn, with holes here and there on the hem and neckline; it was a skeletal ribcage with flowers woven through it.

"Mo?"

"Hmm?"

"Who gave you that shirt?" She was curious because she personally would have never bought something like it.

Mo paused in pouring herself a drink, Myka noted her pleasant expression warp into a mute sadness, she handed Myka the glass and nodded when she was thanked. She didn't want to talk about it but she wasn't the type to ignore someone. "My brother Kevin." She answered quietly. "He uh—he was the one who had started calling me Mo actually. He was going through a Stooges phase and since there were three of us and I had the initials for it…it just kinda stuck."

Myka smiled. She'd always wanted a brother. "Older?" Mo nodded. "That's sweet that you have a brother."

"…Had." Mo mumbled. "Peter what kind of soda do you want? No Claude, you don't need any more sweets you're hyper enough."

"Am not!"

Myka accepted the brush off of not wanting to talk about the brother, Kevin, it clearly upset Mo. Pete nudged her shoulder gently to get her attention. 'You okay?' he mouthed. She nodded and smiled when he nudged her again.

It was a conversation for another time.

* * *

Claudia eyed Claude as they did inventory the next day – because "The warehouse never sleeps." Artie had grumbled and shooed them off – she wanted to know him better, which was mostly why she'd practically begged to do inventory with him. They were copies…but there were obvious differences (besides the gender) that she was dying to know.

"So-…" she tried casually. "I have a brother." She smiled. He glanced at her with a raised brow before his face split into a smile, making her relax.

"Joshua. Yeah we saved him too. We tried to stay close but…he works a lot." Claude shrugged it off. "I've still got Mo and Peter though."

"That sucks." Claudia hummed.

"No joke." There was a pause. "I was really happy…when I came to work at the warehouse." He finally spoke, so softly Claudia had to strain to here. "My mom died when I was little so I never really knew her…my dad was…distant and always working so I never saw him." He kept his eyes down. "It was hard to care about people I'd never really known, and my brother always tried but I always told him he had his own life to live. So when I came here after getting him back…I felt so much better."

"I had people to care about that cared about me. People that smiled when they saw me not mumble at me when I ask to watch a movie and send me away. This job is hard but my life would suck a million times more if I weren't here. It's home…yeah I'll always miss Joshua and always wonder about my mom…but there was never that connection of real family like I have with Myka and Peter."

Claudia stood there for a moment in silence, processing. "Sounds familiar." She finally spoke. "I'm not great with feelings and stuff but I-…you know we're technically the same person but…not. It'd be pretty radical if we were friends and all and you could yunno…," she floundered for the right words. "Talk to me cause I'm like an awesome listener. I mean look at us," she scoffed with a smirk. "We're clearly two peas in a binary pod."

He looked up. Brown eyes locked and another pregnant pause filled the space between them. Claudia wondered if anything she'd said made sense before he chuckled and shook his head. "We are amazing, huh?"

"Totally." She grinned with relief.

He held out his right hand. "Friends?"

She swatted his hand away. "Besties!" She sung.

"Radical!" They strummed an imaginary guitar together before bursting into laughter.

* * *

It was finally getting easier to tell the four copies apart.

Mo, while almost a complete carbon copy of Myka (which technically she was), had a watercolor tattoo of a small black bird on a lone branch on the inside of her right wrist and she wore a set of blue prayer beads around the other.

Peter, had a lighter shade of hair than Pete and a scar that ran across his throat like someone had tried to cut his head off, but in every other aspect they were just alike. They'd sit at the table during breakfast and try to see who could stuff more of what in their mouths until Myka or Mo told them to knock it off before they choke.

Myka and Mo had bonded but Myka was still nervous to bring up Mo's brother again. Sometimes when it'd rain and they couldn't sleep they'd make tea and sit in the window seat with a book and read silently. Or sometimes they'd talk about their lives and the differences and similarities. It was like they'd found a long-lost twin. Myka took comfort in Mo's calming presence and Mo took the same from Myka's strong confidence.

Leena found them all amusing and took Claude with her for shopping because, as Pete said "He's a strong young lad!" and it'd help give him structure in this world, she let him help her with cooking and he would help her keep the Pete's away from the sweets she made. His aura was almost cloudy, much like Claudia's sometimes, but when Mo came around he seemed to perk up a bit. She asked him about it once.

"Myka is…she's kinda like a mom to me. When I got here she took me under her wing and trusted me when nobody did. Nobody has been that good to me. I think she sees me as a son too sometimes or at least a little brother. I'm not just some delinquent to her." She later found he had slight abandonment issues because of his lack of family and any friends from school usually ended up moving away after a few years. "I wanna be strong like her when I _really_ grow up."

Myka found she had just as soft a spot for Claude and Peter as she did for Pete, Claudia, and Leena. The three of them and were quickly worming their way into the deepest part of her heart. Especially Claude, he was a little sweetheart and he'd told her more than once he really liked that she was kinda like Mo.

Pete thought it was insane at first but the more he got to know them…the more he wondered if he could keep living the same if they weren't here…he thought it'd be like if any of his girls suddenly vanished…he'd never say it so girly but he'd be heartbroken. That and Peter was pretty radical for a twin.

* * *

Myka bid the others goodnight as she stood and headed upstairs to her room. It'd been a stressful mission with Pete and Peter and she just wanted to sleep. She closed her door and shrugged off her jacket.

It wasn't until she had sat on the edge of the bed she noticed her window open with a small bottle sitting just inside. She spied a piece of paper in it as she stood carefully and picked it up. Brown eyes darted about her room and her gears turned…there was nobody here.

She pulled open the top and removed the small note after about a minute of prying…

Scrawled in elegant script across the bottom read,

_-See you soon, darling._

_H_


End file.
